Breaking Your Walls
by mcwritten
Summary: "Push the door and I'm home at last, and I'm soakin' through and through. And then you handed me a towel, and all I see is you. And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue - because you're near me." - Dido.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've been working on this story plot for the past week, in honor of my best friend's birthday. Today is in fact AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119****'s birthday, so if you follow her here or on twitter or whatever, go wish her a happy birthday! She's my everything. My sister. And I know that I've always promised to write a long story, but I hadn't gotten around to it, yet, or found the right one. And I figured that her birthday is the best time to surprise her with something that will be a story with more than five chapters. As we speak, I've already written chapter two, and I am working on Chapter three. So before her birthday is over, I could have four or five chapters posted, maybe more. Who knows. Anyway, Herbyboo, I love you more than anything, and you are my inspiration for writing. I hope you have the most AMAZING birthday ever and I hope you enjoy this story. By the way, this is a different, and au spin on the plane crash. Oh, and if you have a hard time with second person, and going from third person to second person, this isn't the story for you. I love to write in second person, and first person and third. Mark's point of view is third, and Addison's point of view is second person, so if you can't keep up, don't send me stupid hate all like "I can't keep up, please write in third person" - I will write in whatever point of view I see fit, for MY story. **

You never thought that you would find yourself in this position. Six inch black high heeled louboutins on, you smooth down your somewhat short skirt down, smirking at the slit that showed a good amount of your thigh. Your white blouse is perfectly ironed, showing a good amount of cleavage. Your long red hair has been pinned up into a bun, and you're wearing a long black coat, which you've only buttoned up halfway. Standing in the doorway, you've got your arms crossed across your chest, and it is only when he looks up at you with shock, that you self conciously bring your hands to your purse and pull out your pocket mirror, to look at your reflection.

"Don't. You look incredible." He tells you, with his arms on the small parallel bars used to help patients walk again. Normally you wouldn't believe him, because you're not the one who feels beautiful at every single moment. You know that some people would think that just because you're insanely gorgeous, that you're the self-obsessed bitch who could be all "I know I'm fabulous and hot." You weren't that type of person. You were the real, down to earth woman who feared having flaws and not looking good enough. You sometimes found yourself fat, but that was because you'd been anorexic as a teenager. Sure, you'd gotten help for that, but it didn't help the thoughts that popped into your mind sometimes when you stared into the mirror, as you thought of ways to lose more weight. Your make-up is perfect, and your lips are coated with a lovely crimson shaded lipstick. Years ago, it would have been perfect with your somewhat pale complexion, but nowadays it looks amazing with your california sun-kissed tan you'd aquired while living there.

"Stop lying." You tell him with a shake of your head before you push yourself away from the doorway and slowly take a few steps towards him. Rather than moving away or moving forward, he stands there, with a small smile on his face as you make your way over to him. Reaching him, you place a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it with the back of your hand, staring into his eyes, with tears filling your eyes. "You almost died." You gasped out, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into the crook of his neck. He lifts one hand away from the bar and places it on your back, rubbing it gently and slowly.

"And Lexie died." He says quietly. "I couldn't save her, and...I hate living with that. I hate living with knowing that...I could have saved her. She could have become an incredible surgeon. I'm trying to live with that, but I don't know how." He whispered in a broken tone, opening up for the first time since he'd been rescued. He hadn't opened up to any of his friends or family, but he'd managed to open up to _her_. Because she was...his muse. He had once been very dearly in love with her. Perhaps there were still some lingering feelings that popped up upon seeing her again, but she and him - they had a past, and they were best friends. She was the one that got away.

You don't know what to say because you've never gone through this. The worse you've gone through was getting stuck inside an already crashed car and delivering a baby before the woman had ended up dying, after you'd promised to get her out of there alive, as well as her husband. You hug him tightly, because you're just grateful that he's alive. "I hate that you guys had to go through this." You say quietly as you pull away from him, bringing your hands to cup his cheeks as you stare into his eyes. "You're one of my best friends, and I hate feeling so helpless." You admit, and he looks into your eyes, unsure as to what to say, and you're not surprised, nor do you blame him. You were the lucky one who had chosen to move to Los Angeles. You were certain that if you had lived in Seattle still, you could have ended up on that flight.

"I want to feel again." He suddenly mutters, breaking you out of whatever thoughts you'd been consumed with. You look up at him with slight confusion upon your facial features, removing your hands from his cheeks, and he lifts both hands grasping your wrists and pulling you against him, before placing his lips against yours.

Feeling his lips against yours bring back all sorts of feelings for you. The last time he had left you, years ago, had been for Lexie Grey, and you'd had a hard time getting over him. And this time, he was heart broken over Lexie Grey's...well, _death_. Who were you to compete with that? Yet somehow, you found yourself locking lips with him, and it felt _good._ It felt so _right_ and you knew that you should pull away before you fell too deep into this whole thing, and that he was probably using you to feel good again. You were his booty call. And at that thought, you pull your lips away from his, lifting both hands up in a "stop" motion, looking into his eyes as you slowly shook your head. "Uh uh. No. Mark Sloan, I will not be your personal booty call. You hear me? I won't. You know I love you, and you know that I would do whatever you asked of me, but one thing I will not allow is being your booty call. I will not have sex with you to make you forget about Lexie's death." You explained and watch the look in his eyes go from shining, to dull again. You bring one hand to his cheek and stroke it gently, as you look into his eyes. "Mark, I love you, but you're not ready to move on from Lexie. You're not ready to move on from her and have sex with just anyone." You whispered.

Deep inside, he knew that she was right. Of course she was right. "This wouldn't be sex with just anyone. This would be sex with you. The would-have-been mother of my child." He informs her, causing a sigh to escape her lips.

You can't believe he just went there. He'd just pulled out the "You got pregnant with my baby and aborted it" card which was really low of him. You'd been trying so hard to forget that, especially since you'd been told that the possibility of you ever having kids was probably at three percent. The possibility was very, very low. You feel as though he has just slapped you in the face, and you can't help but bite your lip to keep from getting too emotional about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." He began, realizing his mistake, as soon as he'd seen her reaction. "I just want to feel." He explained quietly, and she keeps her gaze on the floor, refusing to look up at him. "You've always had the ability to make me feel, Red."

You keep staring at the ground, because you know that if you look up, you'll break down at the thought of having missed your chance to have children. But then he says something like that, and you find yourself slowly lifting your head up to look at him, wondering what he meant by "you've always had the ability to make me feel." What did that mean? Did that mean that somewhere deep inside, there was still a chance for you to be with him? Shaking your head, you realize how stupid that sound. How - and why, would he go from being heartbroken over Lexie Grey's death, to suddenly being head over heels in love with you. It made no sense. scientifically, and mentally. No matter how she played it in her head, she just didn't see that ever happening. "I'm here for as long as you want me." You tell him, despite the fact that you have to be in Los Angeles for Sam and Naomi's wedding in a few days. Not wanting to surprise him later on, you decide to tell him this. "I do have to go back to Los Angeles in a few days, though." You tell him.

What comes next, wasn't something you were expecting. You were expecting him to accept that answer, or ask you when you were coming back, because he would miss you. You certainly weren't expecting the next words that came out of his mouth. "Take me with you." He begged, and you stare into his eyes, wondering if he was joking, or if he was serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **_You certainly weren't expecting the next words that came out of his mouth. "Take me with you." He begged, and you stare into his eyes, wondering if he was joking, or if he was serious._

You shake your head, wondering if you'd heard correctly. "Excuse me?" You ask, hoping he would somehow realize what he had just said, and tell you that sorry, he was mistaken in his words, or he'd said the wrong thing - anything. But no. When he speaks again, he stares into your eyes, with the most serious look on his face. "Take me with you. To LA, I mean." He says quietly, and then your heart drops down about a thousand feet, and crashes on the ground, breaking into a million pieces, for some reason you are unsure of.

"Why?" You feel compelled to ask, because a part of you is tempted to take him to Los Angeles but the doctor in you knows that he's heartbroken and just looking for a distraction. You know that maybe in a few days or so, he'll change his mind and want to go back to Seattle.

"I want a fresh start, away from Seattle." He only says, and you frown at those words. You understand his not wanting to be in Seattle, and having Lexie's death staring at him in the face every morning, but you wonder if he'll regret it, because of his daughter living there.

"Sofia." You say simply, speaking your thoughts out loud to him, and he nods. "I know. I'll still visit her." He tells you, forgetting the fact that to get from Los Angeles to Seattle, a plane would be best, to avoid hours and hours of traffic. Of course, you don't point that fact out to him. You merely thought of it because the doctor in you knows that after an accident like that, he would most likely be hesitant to instantly hop on a plane.

"Mark, don't you think you should..." You begin, only to have him interrupt you. "Don't, Red. After what I've been through - I have the right to be impulsive. And I wanna be impulsive. I wanna do this for me. I need a fresh start away from this hospital of death. You're happy. You look amazing, and you seem really happy, and LA has done that to you. LA's obviously got a good vibe, and I want some of that vibe. Take me with you." He begs, and you inhale deeply, wondering if that really was the best idea.

"Mark, your doctor -" You begin, because right now, the most important thing was his doctor's opinion, not Mark's. If his doctor advised Mark to stay here in Seattle, then that was what they were going to do.

"My doctor will understand." He says quietly. "Please, Red." He begs, and you sigh. "Alright. Alright. Let me find your doctor, and ask. But if your doctor says no, then you are staying here in Seattle, you hear me? "You say in a firm tone, and stare at him in the eyes until he slowly nods, grumbling," Fine."

"Stay here. I'll be right back." You say kissing his cheek before making your way out of the rehabilitation center and into the hallway, only to run into Mark's doctor.

"Oh, hello. I was wondering if it was okay to take him to Los Angeles. Mark seems to have gotten an interest in moving there. A fresh start." You stuttered, suddenly getting nervous. You've never really been on the other side of things. You've always been the confident doctor, but this time, it was _your _ loved one that was in need of a doctor.

You listen as the doctor explains how while normally, she wouldn't recommend it, that Mark has been making quite a lot of progress, that perhaps, it would be better for his recovery to be somewhere else, far away from a place that held memories of his accident. You listen as she tells you, that she would fax Mark's file over to a colleague that she had in Los Angeles, to continue Mark's treatment into becoming better, and then you follow her back into the room, sitting down in a seat and watching as she slowly helps Mark walk away from the bars and over to you.

Rather than standing there, Mark sits on your lap, causing you to gasp out in shock. "Mark!" You cried out, but rather than smacking his lap and trying to get him off of your lap, you allow him to stay. Just this once. You will your brain to keep from wrapping your arms around his waist, as you listen to the doctor continue to speak. As she speaks, you zone out, wondering how Mark living in Los Angeles would affect you. You know that perhaps he would need to live with you until he was one hundred percent better, but how would that affect you and your engagement to Jake? There was a part of you fearful of that. A part of you was happy with the happiness you'd aquired since having been with Jake. You were afraid that somehow, you'd fall out of love from Jake and get in way over your head with Mark, only to have him break your heart and fall in love with somebody else. Somehody that wasn't you. Somehow, the thought of that made you green with jealously and you took a deep breath to will those feelings away. You loved Jake, and you would marry Jake in two months. 'Not much could chance in two months' You convinced yourself, and with that in mind, looked back up at the doctor, who was finishing. "...So, if you ever need anything, just tell my colleauge over in LA and she'll let me know, alright?" She finishes, and you nod slowly, flashing a grateful smile at her, as if you'd been listening the entire time.

You watch her leave, and then look up at Mark. "Mark, are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I know you said so earlier, but I don't want you to wake up and regret your decision one day after having moved there." You say quietly, only trying to have his best interests at heart.

"I want a fresh start." Mark repeated, and you slowly nod. "Alright. Fresh start it is." You say, wondering what you had gotten yourself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I apologize for this chapter. I didn't want to end up being too predictable and focus this story on Mark and Addison and their road trip, nor did I want Mark and Addison to end up having sex on the road trip. That seemed a little too predictable, and I wanted something different and to stay in character. I don't see hearbroken Mark having sex with Addison on the road trip. I see him trying, but I don't see them going through with them. Anyway, I'm rambling. My point is – this story is not one of those "they go on a road trip, they have sex, they get together and get married, the end". Just making that clear. And to avoid having like...seven chapters of their road trip, chapter three mainly sums up their entire road trip for the most part. Chapter four will have Mark and Addison arriving in LA, and start the rest of the adventures, so stay tuned! My goal was to keep writing until AddieGAddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119 texts me to tell me to post this, and even once this is posted, I will keep posting chapters until it is midnight her time, and her birthday is over. So if you get ten chapters in one day, go thank her. And go wish her a happy birthday!**

When going on vacation out of state, you need clothes. You need lots of clothes packed into a suitcase, and to get to your desired destination, you need to get a car, or a plane or even a train - depending on where you live. If you wish to travel to another country, a plane is preferred. To avoid long hours of sitting in a car and to avoid traffic whilst going from one state, to another - especially if it's two states or so away, a plane would be best. Of course, if you're Mark Sloan, you're going to do your best to avoid anything related to a plane. And if you're Addison Forbes Montgomery (soon to be Reilly), you're going to need a car with a jet strapped to it, to get to Los Angeles as fast as possible. Especially if you're going to have to move your ex lover/best friend and all of his possessions all the way to Los Angeles, the state you'd claimed as your own, upon moving there.

To avoid misunderstandings, you hadn't exactly _claimed_ the state as your own. Only figuratively speaking. Seattle was Derek's turf, which he had decided upon moving there after you had slept with Mark back in New York. And then Mark had moved there, and Derek's turf had turned into Mark and Derek's turf, and now, her turf was obviously going to be Addison and Mark's turf. You weren't all too pleased with having to share your people and your happy place, but this was Mark, and it was for a good cause.

Mark had made it very clear that he could get new things, and to leave his things there, for when he'd come to visit, to see Sofia. But that left him with only one suitcase of things, and the only thing that had to be done was convince Mark to get onto a plane to get to Los Angeles. Of course, Mark put his foot down there, and you slowly realized that no matter what you said, or no matter how much you paid him, he was never going to get on a plane - at least not now. And you realized that you were going to have to drive all the way to Los Angeles with Mark.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thanks, Red." Mark muttered, as he stared at the window, trying to avoid looking at you. You're at a red light, and when you turn your head, you see the look of embarrassment on his face. Sighing, you shake your head.

"It honestly isn't a problem, Mark. I promise. You know I'd do anything for you, right?" You tell him quietly, in an attempt to making him feel better. Of course, Mark being Mark, doesn't really accept that.

"I know you don't wanna drive all the way to LA, Red." He responds, and although you know this, you refuse to let him know that you don't want to. For Mark, it was true that you would do anything to keep him happy. You'd do anything for him, because he was one of your closest, and oldest friends, and once your lover. You realized then, that although he probably had wanted to get on a plane just to make it easier for you, that he was scared. And it wasn't an easy thing for Mark to admit being scared. Scared of another plane crash, scared of losing you, scared of all the possibilities that could happen.

"Planes are overrated, anyway. I mean, they go fast, and you get there before you even have time to relax or get to know the person sitting next to you. At least in this car ride, we have more time to talk and catch up." You say in an upbeat tone, sighing with relief when Mark nods, accepting that answer. 'Good. One step in the right direction.' You thought as the light turned green and you began to drive towards LA.

You knew it was going to be a long trip. A long trip of trying to drive all night, and stopping at cheap motels - which wasn't somethinbg you looked forward to. You weren't the 'cheap hotels' type of gal. You were the type to enjoy a good hotel. A fancy type. But of course, for Mark, you would certainly go to a cheap hotel. And Mark driving was not an option. Not in his condition. And the doctor hadn't cleared it, so there was no chance of that. It was either her driving all night long until she felt too exhausted to function, or stopping at cheap motels. Your final decision would be to do both. Drive until you got too exhausted, and then find a motel.

Some things are easier said than done. Mark slept for the most part, taking his medications when needed, and telling you when he was hungry, which wasn't often, so you'd have to stop and try to find a decent place - mainly for your benefit, because Mark really wasn't picky, as long as food ended up in his stomach. When it was night time, you'd stopped by any coffee place you could find along the way, trying to stay away, and of course, by morning, you were so exhausted and hyped up from all of the coffee you had consumed, that you'd be forced to stop at the first hotel you found. Luckily, you'd found an actual hotel, and not a motel. Of course, you two end up being delayed, due to your sleeping until five in the evening, which you knew would mess up your sleeping schedule. After a good dinner, you decided to go back to bed, and get your sleep back on track, before driving again.

You knew that driving was a risk, due to Naomi and Sam's wedding being in a few days, but it was a chance you were willing to take for Mark. And it wasn't like you had any other choice. You couldn't exactly drug Mark and force him onto a plane.

The next morning finds you on the road again with a headache and in a bad mood, as well as with Mark fiddling with the radio until you end up snapping at him, and he ends up going to sleep, feeling offended at your taking out your bad mood and headache on him. 'Sensitive' You thought sourly, as you continued to drive, well into the night, stopping by a few restaurants, where Mark only takes water, still feeling offended. It is only around midnight when you're at a Starbucks, trying to will him to eat, that you end up nearly giving up and leaving him there. Instead, you take a deep breath, and apologize, and once you had, did Mark eat.

Now that you think about it, you realize how stubborn yet like you Mark tended to be, and you cannot help but smile. The entire road trip with Mark was certainly different. And you once the two of you had passed the California border, you loved Mark's idea of being spontaneous and ending up at a beach, sitting on the hood of the car in only your bra and your dress pulled down to your waist, as you tanned, with Mark laying next to you, shirtless.

The california trip was spent stopping by various places, for Mark to take pictures, and eating at the most random places, stopping at the beaches to relax and get some sun, because Mark claimed to be a little too pale for the california area. He claimed that he wanted to be fit for California, and he wanted to get some sun.

The adventures didn't stop there of course. You knew that once you two arrived in Los Angeles, that there would be more adventures to come, like Mark staying at your home, Mark finding out about Jake, and going to Sam and Naomi's wedding - there would be so much more to come, with Mark in Los Angeles, and somehow, you found yourself looking forward to it all. Sure, you'd dreaded it a little at first, but now? Now you were looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is chapter four. Their first day in Los Angeles. Please note that I am trying to keep Mark and Addison as in character as possible, and if I don't do a good job of it, don't get all "Be more in character" or shit. I do appreciate criticism that I can use to improve but not useless "your interpretation of Mark and addison suck" - that doesn't help me at all. **

Los Angeles wasn't really what he'd expected. Sure, he'd been there once before, but he had taken a plane, and then instantly gone to Addison's place of business, asking for her help, and then going to her home. This time, he had the chance to see everything up close, from a car, and enjoy everything he could see. Ever since his near death experience, it seemed as though he enjoyed everything about life just a little bit more than he had before. He smiled at the sun, and at everything around. LA was his fresh start to a new and happy life. He hadn't cared whether Derek was upset about his moving. He knew that Derek and Meredith wanted him to stay with them until he was better, but he refused to do such a thing. That meant having Lexie's death staring at him in the face, and the plane crash staring at him in the face. He wanted to move on and get better, not dwell upon it like the others. That meant LA with Addison and the rest of his old friends.

The car stops, and Mark turns to the redhead, looking confused. "Why'd you stop?" He asked her curiously, before looking around, to see if he could recognize any of his surroundings, since the last time he had been in Los Angeles.

You're not sure what Mark is thinking, but rather than interrupting his train of thought, you remain quiet, until the two of you reach your home. You figure that it is best for him to get cleaned up and rest up, before introducing him to the others, and getting the festivities started. He was in LA to stay, which meant there was plenty of time. "You don't recognize my house?" You question with a small smile, and he frowns, clearly not remembering it.

"Now I feel bad for barely having visited you." He mutters and you stretch your arm out, rubbing his arm with your hand. "Mark, you had work, and Sofia, and other responsibilities. Don't beat yourself up about past events. I'm not mad, I promise. You're here now, and that's what matters." You tell him quietly, before stepping out of the car and stretching, before walking over to the other side of the car, and opening the car door, watching as he rested his arm on your shoulder, and gets out, with your help.

Closing the car door, you slowly head over to the front door at Mark's pace, placing a hand on his chest when he tries to move faster. Reaching the front door, you turn to lock the car door, before unlocking the front door and pushing it open, helping Mark get inside.

Once inside, Mark instantly makes his way over to the couch, sitting on it, before kicking off his shoes and getting himself into a laying position, and groans. "That certainly feels good after god knows how many hours in a car." He mutters, and you chuckle at that, as you close the front door, opting to get his things later on.

"I'm going to go shower and get changed. If you need anything, let me know." You tell him, before you head upstairs.

Once upstairs, you breathe out a sigh. You love Mark, but after spending god knows how many hours with him in a car, you need a breather. Your hands make their way to the back of your dress, which you unzip and allow to fall to the ground before you step out of it, and take off your heels, and remove your undergarments, until you end up naked. Closing the door of your bedroom, you head into your bathroom, pulling out a towel, and putting on your silk bathrobe, heading out to your closet, searching for something comfortable after your shower. You look through all of your clothes, before settling on a pair of jeans and a nice top, setting that down on the bed, and make your way back into the bathroom, dropping the silk robe and heading over to the shower.

Ten minutes later, you step out of the shower, hair wet and washed, and completely clean. you grab a towel, wrapping it around you as you head back into your bedroom, pulling out a black lacy thong and a matching bra, before dropping your towel, just as the door opens, revealing Mark Sloan.

"Hey, Red, I was wondering - jesus christ!" He cried out, finding her completely naked, holding her undergarments.

"Mark, what the hell?! Ever heard of knocking?" You yell, as you bend over and grab the towel, trying to cover yourself up, before noticing Mark licking his lips, still staring at you, obviously in a trance. Lifting your arm up, you snap your fingers in front of his face, until he snaps out of it. "What? Huh? Oh. Uh...hi." He says stupidly, and you roll your eyes.

"Is there anything you needed?" You ask, and he frowns, trying to remember. "Uh..." Mark says, trying to remember, but finds himself unable to do so.

"Kitchen is near the living room, you can't miss it. There's water, and juice, and coffee, and any types of things you could drink. There's food, and the guest bedroom is down the hall. There are towels in the guest bathroom under the sink. If there's anything that you really need, can it wait until I'm dressed?" You ask as you stare up at him, watching him nod slowly, before walking backwards to the door, keeping his eyes on your now covered body. "Mark..."you say in a warning tone. A part of you is actually pleased that he still noticed you. That he stared at you in that way. That you made him stop in his tracks. You watch him reluctantly turn away, still trying to catch a glimpse of your body, and you can't help but smirk at that. Once Mark is gone, you close the door to your bedroom, with the smirk still on your face, as you put on your bra and thong, before grabbing your pair of jeans and pulling it up your long legs, buttoning and zipping it up, and then grabbing your white flowy top, before you make your way back into your bathroom and dry your hair.

Moments later, you step out, with make-up on, and your hair dried, and in a mess of random curls. You're walking down the hall and down the stairs, trying to tame your random wavy curls, as you head into the living room, where Mark is sitting on the couch, staring at some fashion magazine, and you can't help but wonder if he's thinking about earlier's little mishap, or about something else.

Mark looks up at you with a serious look on her face. "D'you think that...I was meant to die? That I cheated death?" Mark randomly asks and you sigh. You know that when you respond to his serious question, you're throwing yourself into a serious conversation. Over the course of the past few days on your road trip to LA with Mark, you'd discussed him seeing a therapist, to learn how to deal with the plane crash. You'd even suggested your therapist to him. Mark of course, had been surprised to hear about you going to see a therapist. Of course, you'd abruptly changed the subject, not wanting to discuss that with him, and kept urging him to see a therapist, but Mark saw that as being weak, and had shut you down in terms of that.

Now, you know that answering this meant that he wanted you to be his personal therapist, and you wouldn't have any of that. "Before I answer, let me make it clear that I am not your personal therapist, Mark. You need to see a therapist about all this. I have a friend who is a great therapist. Violet Turner." You begin, and Mark interrupts.

"I'm not seeing a quack. I trust you, Red, and I wanna talk to you about this." He says firmly and you know that once Mark has his decision made, you'll have a hard time changing his mind.

"Mark..." You say with a sigh, and he shakes his head. "No, read. I don't want some quack shrinking my head, and telling me I'm damaged. I've seen one before in New York, and he told me what I already knew. You know me. You know me better than anyone, and if anyone's gonna be any help to me, it's you." He insisted.

"Mark, I'm not a therapist. I'm not licensed. I'm a baby doctor." You say quietly, but he doesn't seem to care. "You're my best friend." He responds, and you really can't argue with that. You make a mental note to ask Violet to speak to Mark, before you turn your attention to him.

"You didn't cheat death. I know that I'm not the religious one, and that you and I are all...WASP-y, and you know Bizzy's motto. People plan, and God laughs. But...maybe your destiny was this. Maybe your destiny, or..._God_ wanted you here...in Los Angeles, for some unknown reason. Maybe your destiny wasn't to end up with Lexie, but was to end up with somebody here in LA. Someone you haven't met yet." You tell him honestly, trying to be of some use, but you have a hard time believing your own words. You feel as though you've just drugged yourself, because those words you spoke...were crap. Well, you thought so anyway. But perhaps Mark's destiny was to have not died. But what was next in life for him, you didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: And here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I didn't forget, this time. I sorta couldn't think of any ideas. I was trying to stay true to each of their characters. On another note, I apologize for the lack of Maddison in this chapter. **

"Alright, and you've had these pains for how long, Mrs. Casini?" You mutter as you stood there, writing something down, while your patient sat patiently, waiting for you to say something that would be of use, or solve the problem. Once you've written down everything, you sit down on the stool, putting on the gloves, before looking at your patient. "If I'm not mistaken, and I never am, you're having a miscarriage." You inform her quietly, as you double check, before you decide to pull out the ultra-sound machine, to check a third time. Addison Montgomery was never wrong. Never. There was a reason for you never being wrong, and that was the fact that you always checked your facts. You double checked, always. Hearing your patient gasp and let out a cry, you look up into her eyes with a sympathetic look on your face.

An hour later, you leave, looking defeated as you head to your office. You made sure every week that your patient was eating right, taking her prenatal vitamins, and doing everything she needed, in order to keep the baby healthy. The first thing you do upon heading towards your office is turn around, because you want your green juice. Having poured a glass, you walk back towards your office, opening the door. You nearly jump out of your skin, because Mark is sitting at your desk, and he seemed to have been waiting for you.

"Jesus e…" You began, and don't bother finishing your sentence, before you walk in and set your glass of green juice on your desk, placing a hand on your hip and softening the look on your face. "Mark, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting." You tell him. You don't want to baby him, but you want him to rest and take it easy. "And how did you even get here?" You ask curiously, because you took the car to work, as you did every day.

"I took a cab." He tells you in a rather obvious tone, and you nod. Of course. A cab. How else could Mark have gotten here? You run a hand through your hair, and watch as he grabs the glass of green juice, taking a sip, before nodding slowly. "Not bad." He tells you, before finishing off the rest, causing you to scowl. "What's in here?" Mark asks you, before holding up his hand. "You know what? Don't tell me. If you tell me, I'll regret knowing, and I'll never drink one of these again." He says, and you cross your arms across your chest.

"Mark, why are you here?" You ask him again, trying to figure out why he was here, in your office.

"Well, I took the cab, and then came to the fourth floor. When nobody was looking, I snuck into your office. I didn't want anybody to see me, because if they did, it'd be all 'Mark, we missed you' and stuff, from Sam and Naomi, and I'm not really in a chatty mood." He informs her, before holding the glass out to you. "Can you get me some more?" He asks you, and you sigh, taking the glass.

"That doesn't answer my question, Mark. I asked you _why _ you're here, not how you got here, or why nobody told me you were here." You say with a sigh, before shaking your head. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm going to get you a refill." You tell him as you walk out of your office.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Naomi asks, and you grumble. "What is this, scare Addison day?" You mutter, and Naomi turns her head, looking at you with a worried look in her eyes. "Are you alright, Addie?" She asks you.

"I'm fine. Look, Nai, I can't talk right now. I have a patient." You say quickly, grabbing the jug of green juice, and carry that, plus the empty glass to your office, closing the door and the blinds. "There." You say, setting both down on your desk. "Now, talk to me."

"Tried to take a nap, and uh…" Mark begins, before trailing off, lifting his arm and bringing it to the back of his head, rubbing it. "I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about the plane crash, and I felt a little lonely, so I came here." He explained quietly, and you sigh, walking over to him, before wrapping your arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Mark." You tell him quietly, rubbing his back.

"S'fine." He mutters, resting his head on your shoulder, before his eyes close, and he begins to allow himself to fall asleep like that. You try to move a few moments later, but Mark grumbles in his sleep, pulling you closer. You're not sure how you feel. You know that you should feel weirded out, but oddly enough, you don't. It's weird, how, somehow, he's fallen asleep in your arms. Your mind drifts to Derek, and suddenly you realize that Derek, and Callie, and most of the people in Seattle have no clue that Derek left. The only person who had known was Webber, and you'd only called Webber once the two of you were in the car.

The downside to not telling Derek, and to Mark not allowing you to tell Derek that he was here, was that you had no idea how to go about this. You knew that Derek could have helped, because Derek was in the crash. You knew that people in Seattle could help, but Mark seemed to want nothing to do with any of them at the moment. He wanted a new life, and to get over the past as soon as possible. You knew that was easier said, than done. It was especially hard, when, he wouldn't allow you to get Violet to speak to him, or hell, even recommend a therapist.

Your legs begin to hurt, because you've been standing there for god knows how long.

"Hey, I came to see if….uh, am I interrupting, sweetheart?" Jake questions, as he steps into his girlfriend's office, to find her standing there, with a man asleep on her shoulder.

Jake isn't sure if he should be worried, because there's a man with his arms around his girlfriend's waist, and his head on her shoulder. The whole thing looks a little too comfortable. They look too comfortable for his liking, but being the bigger person, Jake decides not to play the role of the jealous boyfriend. There was always an explanation for everything and he was certain that if he was patient enough, Addison would explain why this random man had his head on her shoulder.

"This is Mark Sloan." You mutter to your boyfriend, and watch as he nods slowly, and you wonder at that moment, what he was thinking. You wish you knew. But all Jake really does is nod.

"Right." Jake only says, remembering that one night, a month or so ago, when Addison had been crying, telling him that Mark could die, and confessing that she had loved him. Suddenly, he was getting an unsettling feeling in his stomach, and his jealousy seemed to have increased a little. "Why is he here?" Jake asks.

"He wanted a fresh start, after he got out of the hospital. Although he hasn't told anyone in Seattle that he's here, and, he refuses to see a therapist. He wants me to help him, but I'm no therapist, Jake." You tell him quietly, feeling a little frustrated. "I'm good at the whole pregnant mommy thing, and babies, and anything having to do with that, but therapy? Not my thing." You add.

Jealousy was never going to get him anywhere, Jake decided. He knew that playing the supportive boyfriend would make Addison realize that perhaps, something with _him_ was worth persueing. But in your heart, you had a feeling that Addison would somehow end up getting invested in this whole thing with Mark, and that it would lead to Addison breaking up with him. He decided, that he was going to be supportive, and if Addison realized that she wanted to be with Mark, he wasn't going to stop her. He would fight fair and square, but if she chose Mark, he would step down, and not be annoying. Right now, though, it didn't seem that way, and he knew he was just being paranoid, so he leans in, gently taking a hold of her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. "If you need me to talk to him, or need me for anything, I'm here, Addison." He says quietly.

Your heart swells at your boyfriend's words, and you're glad that he is so supportive. You expected a Derek. Storming off, with jealousy, and perhaps picking a fight, if you were lucky. Somehow, you ended up with a mature man, who trusted you. He trusted you, and was being supportive, and you liked that about him. You were definitely glad that you had chosen Jake over Sam. "Thank you, Jake. You're amazing." You tell him quietly, wishing that you could kiss him, but settle for a loving smile instead.

"Could you help me?" You finally ask him, and Jake nods, helping you get Mark to the couch. Once Mark is asleep on the couch of your office, you gently take Jake's hand, pulling him out of your office and close the door. "Thank you." You say softly, tilting your head up, before pressing your lips against his, sighing happily, as he deepened the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your body against him, only to have him pull away completely.

"We probably should do this here. In front of your office." Jake says, speaking about Mark, with the words "I loved Mark" somehow echoing in his mind.

You nod slowly, wishing you could have taken it further, but you see Jake's point. You two were at work, and any patient was bound to walk by, and see them, and it was very unprofessional.

**A/N: Let me just make some stuff clear. Jaddison is not engaged, or married. There is no Henry. They are dating. The whole "I loved Mark Sloan" scene did happen, but it happened, when Addison thought Mark was about to die. If you're still confused, just feel free to ask me. Oh. Um, yes Sofia and Sloane still exist, but again, I'm going to make this work. Don't you worry. I'm going to accomplish what Shonda couldn't! Teehee. **


End file.
